


Surprises

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Gen, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've really just started my journey through the marvel fandom and this is my first fic of AoS, so I hope you enjoy the little family of cuties like I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

May walked into the room, and of usual conversations stopped. She wondered why people thought that she wouldn't approve of the joke they were telling, or the sentence they were starting, but most people didn't. She almost enjoyed the hush that fell over a room as she entered, or more, as she was noticed in a room. It made her feel very dramatic. But this time was different. Sort of. When she entered the room they all immediately noticed her and turned to look at her. She almost reached for her night-night gun, but her hand missed as a surprising "Happy Birthday!" Was shouted from the silence.   
She groaned, "who told you? Did Colson set you up to this?"  
Sky walked over carefully with an offering of a birthday hat. May tried to glare it away from her but as her eyes fell onto Sky's begging face she faltered, and Sky put it on her and smiled the warmest smile she'd seen in a while. "Happy Birthday!" She said almost quietly. She quickly wrapped her arms around May for a second before letting go and stepping back with a bit of blush on her cheeks.   
May didn't know what to do with this display of affection, after sky backed away she wished that she had hugged her back. Just a little.   
"Suuuuuuurrrrrprise!" Colson yelled as he entered the room with a frosted cake in his hands. In fast handwriting it said "Happy B-day Agent May"   
"How did you know about this?" She asked Colson who set down the cake and smiled up at her. "Well the children asked a week ago when your birthday was and I had to find some of the old S.H.I.E.L.D. files to get the exact date." He said with a wink. The others groaned a little under their breaths, they always pretended to hate it when Colson called them his children, but to be honest most of them didn't have parents anyway so they actually didn't mind it. "Come on, May! Just enjoy it for a bit. Watch the show the kids put on for you!"   
May couldn't help it, a small smile edged onto her lips. "Fine." She said.  
Smiles flew across the room as May was given the seat of honor and the rest of them dug up presents from hiding places around the room.   
The lights went dark. A low hum started around the room and May wished that Colson hadn't taken her gun "sneakily" as he had set down the cake.   
"Happy Birthday to you!..." The song continued and she calmed a bit as the darkness was lit up by burning candles in the cake that was set infront of her.   
'I wish that this family never gets torn apart.' She said under her breath as she blew out the candles.


End file.
